powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
True Friends, True Spirits
True Friends, True Spirits is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It is the second episode of the Rhino Nexus arc. Synopsis Grizzaka sends an evil spirit to cause trouble between RJ and his Wolf Animal Spirit again during a megazord battle with Grizzakas Barakouza monster . The hero in RJ causes him to save Flit. RJ tells the spy to go home but Flit tells of his own curse. Eager to return the favor, Flit helps RJ out in defeating the evil spirit and once again working together with his animal spirit. Just in time to defeat Grizzaka's latest monster. Plot Carnisoar and Jellica entered the temple. Grizzaka was sitting on the throne. Dai Shi was kneeling before him. Camille was there as well. Carnisoar: Grizzaka, you promise us a great victory, where is it? Grizzaka: We'll get it. My Barrakooza is battling the Rangers now. Jellica: You ask for a spirit. One that can possess a human. Dai Shi stood up, he was angry. Those were his spirits. Grizzaka laughed at him and told him they were his spirits now. Grizzaka opened the jar and release the evil spirit to go after the Wolf Ranger. At Ocean Bluff, the Rangers, in their two Megazords, are battling Barrakooza. The battle is going well. Camille races along the rooftops, with Flit by her side and they watch the battle. The evil spirit enters the Megazord and Wolf Ranger. Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger are stunned when Wolf Ranger starts attacking. Wolf Ranger is a werewolf once more. Barrakooza leaves the battle. The three Rangers battle Wolf Ranger. Camille is pleased with the turn of events. A huge explosion takes place. RJ had been knocked out of the Megazord and landed among the rumble of the city. RJ gets up and then hears a cry for help. RJ digs through the rumble and digs out Flit. Flit is thrilled to have been save and is ready to be RJ's friend. RJ doesn't trust Flit and tells him to go back to Camille and Dai Shi. In the woods, Camille becomes frustrated as she searches for Flit. Meanwhile, Flit enters Jungle Karma Pizza. Flit flies past the dining area and enters the loft. RJ, Casey, Theo, and Lily are there. RJ is concern once more that he is a hazard to the team and had thought he had his animal spirit under control. Casey spots Flit and knocks him to the floor by tossing a basketball over. Flit falls to the floor. Casey picks him and tells him five seconds to tell them why he was spying. Flit tells them he wasn't spying, he only wanted to be with his friends. The teens are confused, but RJ tells them he means him. RJ tells them he had pulled Flit from some rubble. Flit considers them friends, since RJ saved his life. Casey feels they cannot return Flit to Camille because he knows of their problem. Flit explains that if it was up to him, he would not return to Camille. Flit tells them how he was human once and had battle Camille. Camille put a curse on him, and he was changed to a fly and forced to live in her stomach. Flit also lets them know that Grizzaka had sent an evil spirit inside RJ. RJ turns into a werewolf. The teens try to contain RJ, but he gets away. The teens chase after him, along with Flit. Meanwhile, Dai Shi is walking silently inside the temple. Dai Shi overhears Grizzaka, Carnisoar, and Jellica talking about the previous beast war. Grizzaka vows there will be no humans left this time. Camille is behind Dai Shi, when Dai Shi promises that he will not be pushed aside. Then pushes Camille aside as he walks past. In the city, the teens are chasing RJ through the streets. Fran contacts Casey and tells him Barrakooza is attacking again. Casey has Lily and Theo leave to take care of Barrakooza. Casey continues his chase after RJ. Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger battle Barrakooza. Casey has managed to get a hold of RJ. Flit uses waves to enter RJ's brain and sees what his happening. Inside his head, RJ is battling his werewolf form. Flit warns RJ if he doesn't get out of his animal form pretty fast, he will be stuck as a werewolf forever. Casey tells Flit to hurry up with what he is doing. Flit continues to scan RJ's brain. RJ is still battling the werewolf. Flit tells him he needs to accept the werewolf, the evil spirit will have no where to go. RJ does as Flit tells him and accepts the werewolf. The evil spirit leaves. When RJ awakens, he is back in human form. Flit falls from the sky. Casey and RJ go over and RJ makes sure Flit is okay. Flit tells him he is just a little woozy and wants to know if they are friends. RJ confirms that they are. Elsewhere, Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger are now in master mode and continuing their battle with Barrakooza. The two Rangers are knocked to the ground when Wolf Ranger arrives. Several Rinshi appeared as well. Wolf Ranger battles the Rinshi. Red Ranger arrives on his Strike Rider and battle the Rinshi as well. Red Ranger then goes into master mode. The Rangers battle the Rinshi and destroy them. Wolf Ranger then battles and defeats Barrakooza. The Rangers gathered round. Grizzaka is angry and makes Barrakooza giant size. Wolf Ranger forms his Wolf Pride Megazord and the battle continues. Flit comments throughout the battle. The rest of the Rangers join the battle in their Megazord. The Rangers destroy Barrakooza. After the battle Flit falls to the ground once more. RJ and the teens race over. Flit explains that part of the curse is he can only stay out of Camille's stomach for a couple of hours, otherwise he will fade away. The teens debate over what to do. A tongue zips past them and snatches Flit. It is Camille. Camille scolds them for harming a fly. Camille walks away and as she does so, she makes sure that Flit is okay, ignoring Flit's protests. Camille blends into the air. RJ wishes his new friend well. Inside the dusty chamber of the temple, Dai Shi finds the map he is looking for. Camille comes in and she is happy that Dai Shi has found the map to the nexus for the rhino power. Dai Shi knows the Overlords are already plotting to get rid of him and he needs the power. Dai Shi sets off to find the nexus. Camille asks if she can come along. Dai Shi hesitates for a moment, but doesn't answer and leaves. Camille is not happy to be left behind. Meanwhile, at the pizza place, Casey, Theo, Lily, and Fran are closing up the place. A fly lands on Casey's nose. Casey tries to shoo the fly away. Soon the rest of the teens are involved in trying to swat the fly. The fly goes into the kitchen. Fran, Theo, and Lily follow it into the kitchen. Casey follows, but the door slams in his face and he falls to the floor. Casey can see there was an explosion of flour in the kitchen. He enters, and his friends are covered in flour. The fly lands on Casey's nose once more. Theo, Fran, and Lily approach him, ready to swat the fly. Suddenly RJ captures the fly. RJ gently tells the fly that it is closing time and leaves to set him free. Theo comments that RJ really needs to get over Flit. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Sarah Thomson as Fran *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) *Cameron Rhodes as Carnisoar (voice) *Elisabeth Easther as Jellica (voice) *Derek Judge as Grizzaka (voice) *Campbell Cooley as Barakouzza (voice) Errors. *Before the Jungle Master Megazord arrives, Barakouza says "behold the power of the Barakouza spirit." He actually has the spirit of the Anglerfish. Notes In this episode we learn about Flit's history how he became a fly *Barakouzza was Destroyed See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury Category:Episode